gladiator_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gladiators
Гладиаторите са символични единици в Гладиаторски герои. There are four different classes of Gladiator: the Sword and Shield Gladiators, the Two Hands Gladiator, the Dual Weapons Gladiator, and the Spear Wielding Gladiators. Each class of Gladiator has its own unique characteristics, behaviors, and set of skills. Your gladiators are kept at your Gladiator Residence, where you can manage their equipment, view their attributes and skills, and send them to train and be healed. # screen_3840x2160_2016-02-25_15-00-40.png|Sword and Shield|link=Sword and Shield Gladiators screen_3840x2160_2016-02-25_15-42-16.png|Two Handed|link=Two Hands Gladiators screen_3840x2160_2016-02-25_14-45-06 copy.png|Dual Weapons|link=Dual Weapons Gladiators screen_3840x2160_2016-02-25_15-39-16 copy.png|Spear|link=Spear Wielding Gladiators Hiring a Gladiator To hire a new Gladiator, select the Gladiator Residence and open the Statue interface. Right from the start, you will be able to hire sword & shield gladiators. When your Headquarters reach certain levels, the other three classes will be unlocked; two handed at level 4, dual wielding at level 6, and lancers at level 11. Before hiring a Gladiator, you'll need to get a Statue, which can be won as a prize in the Arena or bought with Gems. There are four different kinds of Statue: Wood, Marble, Silver, and Gold. If you buy a more expensive statue you will receive a rarer gladiator. The rank of a newly hired gladiator will be around the most common rank among your current gladiators. However, the only way to make sure that a gladiator will be a specific rank when hired, is to have ALL your current gladiators already on that rank. Skill Progression As your gladiators level up, they'll gain new active and passive skills at certain levels. These skills will increase in power as your gladiators continue to level up. The skill-gain progression is not the same for all gladiators, as it depends on the rank and level they were when they got hired. The highest their initial rank and level, the faster they will gain skills. You can check this table to see at which rank and level your gladiators will gain their skills. Healing Time Ако по време на битка здравословно гладиаторът е под 15%, няма да има само и ще трябва да остане в лазарета, за да се грижи за всички. Цената и времето, необходимо за изливане на гладиатор, се увеличава с увеличаване на гладиатора в ранг и ниво, златна награда, която ще бъде във всяка битка, няма да има нищо, което трябва да се избяга за всичките ви гладиатори. Ако трябва да избегнете прекомерното количество злато за изливане, трябва да използвате всеки път, за да оставите в понеделник един гладиатор с лечебно умение, което можете да видите „Лечебен вик“, който трябва да мечурствате и да изпратите и двукратно тъканите гладиатори. Stats .- Attack: This value determines your gladiator's offensive capabilities. For every attack that is made during combat, the attacker's "attack" value is rolled against their defender's "defense"; this roll is what dictates whether the attack hits and causes an altered state, only hits, is blocked or ir counter-attacked. .- Damage: After an attacks successfully lands on an opponent, the "damage" value is rolled against the defender's "defense". This roll dictates how much damage the defender is going to sustain from the attack. .- Defense: The "defense" value is a measure of how well your gladiator can parry and deflect attacks. As explained above, this value is rolled against the "attack" value of the attacker; the result will determine whether the attack ends up hitting and causing an altered state, just hitting, being blocked or being counter-attacked. .- Armor: The "armor" value is a measure of how well the gladiator's equipment can dampen an opponent's incoming attacks. After being hit, a gladiator's "armor" is rolled against the attacker's "damage", and this roll will dictate how much damage the defender will suffer. Category:Statistics